


A Little More Touch My Body

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Play, Service Top Ren?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Shinji's nipples
Relationships: Akiyama Ren/Kido Shinji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: Another Toku Holiday Special (2020)





	A Little More Touch My Body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SleepySapphire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySapphire/gifts).



> Title from Ariana Grande's Into You
> 
> Many attempts were made to make this from Shinji's POV and they all failed.
> 
> Also, for the giftee, I know this might not be exactly your taste given your other fics but I still hope you like it!

"Shinji's missing," Yui said the moment Ren walked through Atori's door.

He fought the urge to roll his eyes. Of course Shinji was missing. He was supposed to work the morning shift with Yui, but he must've forgotten and scheduled something with ORE Journal at the same t—

Yui's expression wasn't the same as her usual exasperation when Shinji carelessly missed a shift. She looked worried. Scared even.

"What happened to him?" Ren asked, his chest starting to grow hot and tight.

"Kitaoka called, saying he'd drop out of the Rider Battle if Shinji came over and did something for him." Her grip on the register counter tightened. "It was around an hour ago and he said that Kitaoka promised he'd have him back by now."

"Are you going to be okay here?" Ren asked, already backing up towards the door.

Yui nodded, "Go find him."

The second she gave the go-ahead, Ren was out the door in a flash, running back to his bike and taking off towards Kitaoka's home.

* * *

Ren regretted driving as quickly and recklessly as he did. It wasn't like he got pulled over or anything. No, when he burst through the doors, he realized this wasn't even an emergency and he should've just saved his luck for something that was _actually_ related to the Rider Battle.

On his way over, he had so many ideas of what Kitaoka might've planned. Convincing Shinji to give up his deck so he'd be eaten by Dragreder was the main thought. But he also had a few other concerns about Kitaoka teaming up with some of the newer Riders to lay a trap for Shinji.

A pinup photoshoot was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Ren!" Shinji was the first to turn to him, and Ren could see how red his cheeks had gotten from embarrassment and the tears starting to well up in his eyes.

Kitaoka's assistant at least had the decency to look ashamed. He quickly set the camera in his hands aside and stepped back towards the couch, giving Shinji and Ren some room. He still warily eyed Ren, ready to step in if any harm were to come to his boss and it made Ren grit his teeth even more. How could someone like this have so much loyalty to some slimy bastard?

Speaking of, Kitaoka was still sitting behind his desk. Must've been enjoying the show from a distance, but now he had an amused smirk directed at Ren. "Ah, Akiyama, heard about the show?" He gestured to Shinji, and where Ren would normally stomp on over to grab him by the collar or try to punch him in the face, his eyes instinctively flickered over to Shinji, the sight of him stopping Ren in his tracks.

The silky, red sheets Shinji was attempting to cover himself with had fallen away in his attempts to scoot closer to Ren. Initially, he made a sarcastic observation that Shinji had forgotten to walk, but now that he was closer, he could see the way he was trembling. And that, paired with the deep red lace lingerie and wide, teary-eyed look being directed at him, painted a somewhat desperate (and erotic, his brain unhelpfully added) look he'd never really seen on the other man before...

No, forget that, he was supposed to be saving Shinji, not joining in on this! Snapping himself out of it, he took off his trench coat and threw it down at Shinji's feet.

"Let's go," He said, fixing his glare at Kitaoka until Shinji was finally covered and wobblily getting to his feet to stand behind him. "And if I ever catch you doing something like this again—"

"Yes, yes. I know, Akiyama. Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Kitaoka waved them off, his smirk never fading for a second.

Ren had half a mind to go over there and _really_ prove his point, but Gorou stepped between them, a threatening look on his face. Ren was tempted to make some final threat, but Shinji tugging on his arm gently got him to sigh and lead them out the door. As they drove back to Atori, Ren made sure to drive a little slower, mostly because Shinji didn't have a helmet but partially out of fear that he might expose what was under the trenchcoat to passers by if he went too fast. Shinji had to use both arms to hang onto him, and even though they buttoned the whole thing down, there was a chance of it flying up if he went too fast. He felt a little bad, since it was the middle of December, and his coat couldn't have kept Shinji all that warm with no layers underneath. He could feel the way the other man trembled against his back, but kept his slower pace for Shinji’s dignity.

Once Ren parked, he got them into Atori quickly, not even giving Yui time to question what happened before they were already up the stairs heading towards their room. Once they were safely behind closed doors, Ren got Shinji seated on his bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked, trying to keep his tone gruff, pretending he was just making sure instead of actually concerned for Shinji. He couldn't show weakness now, they'd still have to fight each other one day.

"Th-thank you..." Shinji mumbled as he looked away embarrassedly.

"That's not what I asked. Are you okay?" Ren knelt in front of him and leaned in to meet his eye better.

Shinji's lips pulled into a thin line, but nodded slowly. Ren wondered what else to ask, what to do, but Shinji might just needed some time to himself to process and change into his regular clothes. So he just nodded in response and stood up. Shinji did as well, eyes wide as he hastily took Ren's coat off.

"W-wait, here, you need this back."

Ren reached out and pulled it around his shoulders again. "I don't need it inside, idiot. You need it more than me—"

Shinji gasped and whimpered as Ren's chest accidentally brushed his chest. He glanced down and really took in the lingerie, now. The top wasn't even a proper bra, it was just lace sewed in the general shape of one to create frames around Shinji's nipples. And he'd grazed the exposed little bud as he reached over... He cleared his throat and and took a step back.

"Come and get me or Yui if you need anything." Ren turned away quickly to hide his face then walked out the door.

* * *

Ren did his best to ignore what happened at Kitaoka's house last week. Some days he'd have sudden flashes of memories. The lace against Shinji's skin, the softness of it when accidentally brushed his hand against the other man's chest to keep his coat wrapped around him. But those were easy enough to shake off when he was on the clock. He could just get back to focusing on serving customers or sweeping up whatever new mess Shinji accidentally created. When Ren didn't have the job to occupy his thoughts, it was a little more difficult. Thankfully ORE Journal was keeping Shinji busy, so he'd stay there some nights, giving Ren some alone time in their shared room. He hated the fact that he even needed alone time over Shinji in lingerie, but getting the memories to leave him alone was harder than he thought.

But as much as he tried to forget, Shinji seemed to have other plans.

Ren thought he was having another one of those vivid flashbacks when he first recognized it. As Shinji leaned down to hear a quiet customer better, the collar of his oversized 'I forgot to do laundry' shirt slipped down ever so slightly to reveal a thin strap of crimson over his shoulder. Thinking it was some injury at first, Ren walked over, about to demand he go and get that checked out when the shape and pattern of it clicked with his mind, mid-step. He jerkily put his foot down and came to a halt, just staring until Shinji stood back up and readjusted his shirt. And just like that, it was gone again.

It bothered Ren for the rest of their shift together. Shinji had come down late, and while that was just normal Shinji behavior, he seemed a little stiff all morning, like he was afraid of making any sudden movements. Maybe Ren was just projecting, but if Shinji was really wearing the lingerie under his clothes, then that behavior suddenly made sense. He kept sneaking glances over at Shinji to see if his shirt would slip down again, or maybe he could catch a glance at the hem of the panties if Shinji leaned down to pick something up. Surely Shinji wouldn't be dumb enough to wear the waist garter with a baggy shirt like that, right? If he leaned down at the right angle, it would slide up and all of it would be exposed for the whole world to see. Ren hoped he wasn't that dumb, at least.

The mystery plagued Ren the rest of the day. Since he was being a little more conscious of himself, Shinji didn't get into nearly as many accidents as he normally would. Nothing happened that would make his clothes slip in just the right way to finally free Ren from this curiosity that was slowly growing into an obsession; one that had him watching Shinji every time he so much as took a step.

When they finally finished their shift, Shinji ran upstairs without a word. Ren tried to help Yui and Sanako clean up, but he ran upstairs after washing only five plates. He could hear both of them yelling after him, asking where he was going, and he apologized internally but he was too focused on Shinji to answer. And what would he even say? ‘I’m going to check on Shinji’ worked but he was already gone and that risked them asking more questions.

Ren didn't even bother knocking when he got up to their shared room, and Shinji flinched as the door opened. He scrambled to his bed, diving onto it and tried to pull the blankets over himself, but it was too late. He was in the full set.

"Why are you wearing it again?" Ren demanded.

Shinji's cheeks puffed out slightly as he pursed his lips into an indignant pout, "We left Kitaoka-san's place with it so I just have it now! I forgot to do laundry and didn't have any underwear today, so I shouldn't let it go to waste!"

Ren ran his eyes over Shinji's slightly covered body again, glaring at the bra and stockings, "You don't have to wear the whole set! Wouldn't you just need the panties or whatever?"

As Ren said that, Shinji's eyes went wide. After some flustering for a retort, he drew the blankets up, closer to his chin, unconscious of the way it was revealing more of his lower half and his... Ren wasn't sure if it was slight interest or a partial fear boner. But at least the "bra" and the way the lace framed his nipples was mostly out of sight now. "It's underwear though." He finally mumbled, looking away as a blush started to creep over his cheeks, "You have to wear the whole thing or it's rude, right?"

Rolling his eyes, Ren started heading back down. Maybe there was still time to help clean up the café and apologize to Yui and Sanako. "You can just say you like it or whatever." He mumbled on his way out.

"I don't!" Shinji insisted. "I really had nothing else to wear!"

Ren wasn't in the mood to poke holes in Shinji's argument tonight, but just as he was closing the door, Shinji rushed over, blankets trailing after him as he still tried to cover himself.

"Oh, Ren, wait!" He said, grabbing the door and forcing it slightly more open.

"What is it now?"

Shinji peeked over both Ren's shoulders, wobbling like he was standing on tiptoe. When he deemed the coast clear, he tugged Ren back inside, closing the door behind them.

"I might need your help getting out of all this."

"Are you serious?" Ren snapped.

"You did it last time!" Shinji whined.

"You got it all on today, I don't see why you can't get it all off!"

"Roooon..." Shinji whined again, giving him those big puppy dog eyes, and Ren glared back.

They stared each other down for a while, Shinji's cuteness was almost overwhelming, but Ren stood firm. Maybe if Shinji used his actual name Ren would be more inclined to help out. But Shinji didn't do anything else to ask for help, overly relying on his pleading face to win Ren over, so he just clenched his jaw, turned away and started getting ready for bed.

"Get yourself out," he said, taking off his long-sleeved shirt and throwing it in their hamper.

"But Ronnn..."

"That won't work this time, Kido."

There was a little huff from behind him, then he heard Shinji walking back over to his bed. Ren tried to ignore the little grunts and mumblings Shinji made to himself as he struggled to undress, but they were distracting. He got as far as pulling on the sweatpants he wore to bed before he turned around to see Shinji writhing and rolling around in his bed, arms struggling to reach behind him and unlatch the bra hooks.

Ren's breath left him in a sharp sigh. He grabbed one of Shinji's shoulders to flip him over.

"Ren—"

"Sit up."

"Ren, you—"

"Do you want help undressing or not?" Ren scowled, trying to ignore Shinji's big grin and his own brain finishing off the sentence as '—you do care.'

Once Shinji sat up, Ren instructed him, "Take the straps off your shoulders and then turn it around so you can see the hooks."

Shinji's eyes widened in surprise and he quickly slipped the straps off his shoulders, "Hm. That's very suspicious you know how to do this, Ren."

"What are you—? It's just basic common sense to move things in a way that makes it easier for you to work with them, isn't it?"

"I dunno... I'd never think of that on my own. Maybe there's something you're not telling me about your outfits that I should know," Shinji said with a playful grin and Ren turned away because he could feel the way his cheeks were heating up.

"Maybe because you don't think," Ren glared at the wall as his traitor of a brain supplied him with a flash of what kind of lingerie Shinji was imagining him in. Probably one of those sheer tank top things and a black lace bra beneath. It led him to briefly wonder if Shinji would really like it if he wore lingerie. Or maybe they could even get Shinji something better, definitely more tasteful than what Kitaoka bought for him. While the dark red lace framed his nipples in a sort of nice way, it was much better to look at them free and—

Ren tried to shake the thoughts from his head and focus on what he'd come over to do. He turned back to face Shinji to see him with the bra finally off, and now struggling to get the waist garter.

"Shinji..."

"Reeennn... This one doesn't move like the other one."

Finally giving in to the fact that he'd have to do everything for Shinji tonight, he sighed and sat down on the bed next to him.

"You have to undo the straps first." He said tiredly.

But Shinji didn't move to unhook them from the stockings. Instead he just sat there staring at Ren intently like he was trying to piece something together. Suppressing a groan, Ren accepted that he'd have to do everything for Shinji tonight and sighed. "Just turn around, I'll get it." He could almost see the gears turning in Shinji's head as he leaned forward slowly and...

Ren inhaled sharply as Shinji's lips met his softly, then flinched back.

Shinji flinched as well, eyes wide, "Wait, did I... But you like this on me, don't you?"

Of course, that would be the one thing Shinji was perceptive about. Ren scowled, unsure of what to do in this situation even though the answer should be obvious: reject Shinji for both their sakes. But some part of him wanted to be entirely truthful, tell Shinji how he really felt, warring with the rational side of his head. The battle was cut short by Shinji leaning in and kissing him again, and Ren could feel the smile pressed against his lips. He still flinched, but more out of surprise, this time so he didn't lean away, letting it happen and slowly melting into the contact.

Suddenly a thought struck him and he pushed Shinji away by his shoulders, "Did you plan this?"

"You liked it from that first time?"

Ren sighed. Ah, so Shinji only figured it out just now. Could've saved himself some embarrassment, then. At least Shinji didn't, and would never know about those nights Ren spent alone with images of Shinji, panting and flushed like he was in Kitaoka's house, flashing behind his closed eyes.

"I promise, I really didn't have any clean underwear. But just the way you looked when you came through the door clicked with me now,” Shinji averted his eyes, but Ren could still see the slight smile and blush on his cheeks.

Ren carded his hand through Shinji's soft hair. Fine, he was happier than he was willing to admit to go along with this, anyway, and Shinji seeming eager for this helped feed into his own excitement.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Ren asked quietly.

A smug grin quickly spread across Shinji's face, eyes playfully alight, "Reeen, is this your first time?"

Ren sighed, "Of course not. What about you?" He raised his eyebrows challengingly.

Shinji went quiet, cheeks puffing out slightly as they flushed pink again, "Um..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Ren ruffled Shinji's hair fondly, "Maybe I should put it like this, what do you want me to do?"

Shinji's face turned even redder, and he ducked his head down, mumbling too quietly to be heard. Ren leaned in closer, thinking to ask again, but his hand still lightly touching Shinji's hair gave him an idea to keep the other man from retreating into himself too much. He tangled his fingers in the soft locks and tugged lightly, urging Shinji to raise his head until they were eye to eye, "What was that?"

Shinji gasped softly, tongue coming out to flick across his lips briefly, "I want you to... t-touch me like you did. My chest..."

Ren loosened his hold on Shinji's hair and smiled slightly at him. "There we go."

As Shinji trembled, eyes going wide, as if he was surprised by his own reaction, Ren brought up his free hand to brush against the edge of Shinji's areola softly. He didn't want to touch directly just yet; a little bit of getting back at Shinji for being an headache and unintentional tease. Ren chuckled softly when Shinji started whimpering, squirming to get more touch, but not leaning in all the way, like he was unsure if he needed permission. Ren's hand ventured down, making Shinji whine, finally leaning in, silently begging for more. Ren's lips quirked amusedly as he noted that reaction down, then let his hands travel away to explore the rest of Shinji's body while the other stayed lightly gripped in his hair, tilting him up again for another soft kiss.

As they exchanged chaste little pecks, since Shinji looked like he might explode if they went further right now, Ren's hand trailed down Shinji's ribs. He found a few ticklish spots, and then noticed the way Shinji's nipples hardened even more when he brushed into a soft spot right above his hip. After circling it a few times, he pressed in, keeping some constant firm pressure on it that had Shinji gasping and shuddering, letting out soft little 'oh's and incoherent mumbles that sounded like his name. Ren trailed his kisses down to bite at Shinji's neck lightly as his hand moved on. It brushed against the soft texture of the waist garter, then smoothed over Shinji's belly, mapping the curve of it down to the hem of the panties. He tugged at them slightly, like he was going to take them off, but he knew that wasn't going to happen with the garter straps still attached, but Shinji was a whiny, squirming mess in his arms, rocking his hips excitedly like he wanted them to come off.

Ren slipped his finger out, letting the elastic snap against Shinji's hip instead, then gently pushed him down, making sure he was lying comfortably. Once he got him situated, Ren kneeled above him, watching Shinji a bit concernedly. Even though he was moaning and whimpering a lot, this was still the quietest Shinji had ever been around him and it felt strange.

Shinji's breathing started to slow and he blinked up at him.

"Ah... Ren?"

Suddenly, with Shinji saying his name like that, the discomfort cleared away to make room for a warmth in his chest, and he wondered why something as small as that affected him this much. He could keep pondering it while he took in the way the color and lace of the outfit complimented and accentuated how pretty Shinji's body was, but he didn't want to right now. Not when Shinji's eyes were fixed to his torso, eyeing him up and down with slightly parted lips like he was in awe. Not when he had him spread out and open and relaxed, waiting for his next move.

Ren smiled at him, then leaned down, pressing their bodies as close as he could while he gently kissed and licked at Shinji's chest. The other man moaned appreciatively as he started grinding against Ren's lower belly, and Ren reflexively thrust into sheets between Shinji's legs.

"A-ah...! Aah! Ren-san!" Shinji's breath stuttered as Ren finally bit down on one of his nipples, gently worrying it with his teeth and sucking on it. The other man's heart was beating so hard, Ren thought he could feel it thudding, faint but steady and warm, under his lips. He flinched and thrust up when Ren's other hand came up to his hair to start playing with it, as he started chasing the touch, trying to nuzzle into it.

"Is there anything else you wanted?" Ren stopped licking for a moment, watching Shinji's face intently.

"Mmhh... The... The other one, Ren, please."

Ren let his hand trail down from Shinji's hair to start gently pinching and rolling the nipple between his fingers, "Just this?"

One of Shinji's hands flew up to his mouth as Ren's fingers must've done something particularly nice. He tried to remember what he was doing when Shinji shakily lifted his head to look at Ren directly. He was all panting and flushed, eyes glassy and half-lidded with arousal. And slowly, his hand lowered, trembling as it fell down to rest near Ren's face. It turned slightly so he could gently trace his fingers along Ren's jaw and over his ear. For a bit, Shinji seemed captivated by his fingers playing over Ren's skin, so he turned into the touch, placing a kiss on his palm, quietly urging him to continue.

Shinji beamed down at him and the nervousness wracking him melted away. "Um... Inside... I wanted you inside somehow..."

Ren nodded, getting to his feet to grab the lube out of his bedside drawer, moving a little quicker when he heard Shinji start whining again. From all the gasps and moans and soft whispers of his name, he thought Shinji had already started touching himself. But instead, Shinji was still laying there, thrusting into the air with his arms thrown above his hand, restrained together by his hands. That was certainly... some interesting information he'd keep for next time. If there was a next time of course.

He got himself seated between Shinji's legs again and quickly unhooked the straps keeping the panties in place, then yanked them down. Ren pressed a quick kiss to the head of Shinji's dick, then scooted further down the bed so he could push his legs up and get access to his hole. He popped the cap on the lube, coating a finger for now, knowing he'd have to go slow since it was Shinji's first time. He didn't give Shinji much warning, knowing he'd probably tense up if he did anyway, instead opting to circle his hole for a while, getting the rim lubed when he could push against it, but otherwise letting Shinji get used to the feeling and relax.

Ren watched Shinji's face carefully, making sure to repeat things that got him those quiet noises of pleasure and reaching up to gently play with his nipples again. Pre-cum started welling up at the tip of Shinji's dick, turning into a thin stream trailing down his shaft, shining in the low lamplight of their room. Ren was tempted to stop them for a bit so he could get down there and lick it up, but Shinji's hole had relaxed enough to welcome one of his experimental presses inside, taking him down to about the first knuckle. He poured more lube around his finger, thrusting in and out shallowly to sort of spread it as best he could, then slowly pressed in the full way.

Shinji keened, squirming on Ren's finger like he wasn't sure if he wanted to friction or just keep it buried deep inside of him, and Ren let him go for a while, let him figure it out. When he started moving his hips in earnest, Ren followed and thrust his finger in and out, trying to time it with the movements of Shinji's hips, but he was uncoordinated, making it a little hard to anticipate when to push in.

As they both got more used to it, learning each other's rhythms or how to even thrust in the first place, Ren was able to work two more fingers into Shinji, stretching him out even further and managing to accidentally hit his prostate a few times. Ren curled his fingers a few times, trying to figure out exactly where it was, easily realizing he had it when Shinji threw his head back and arched up off the sheets. He alternated between thrusting and brief presses against it, not entirely surprised that Shinji came, but he was getting so into the sight of him writhing and panting beneath him, when it happened caught him off guard.

Ren pulled his fingers out quickly, letting Shinji cry out and tremble as his whole body was wracked with the force of his orgasm. With his clean hand, Ren petted his hair, helping him come down from as the smaller man panted, dazedly looking past him with a fucked-out expression.

"Waaah... Ren, that was..." Shinji said as he finally looked at Ren, beaming up at him again. His eyes roamed over Ren's body, then settled on the tent in his sweatpants with a surprised expression, "A-ah, wait, you mean it didn't go in?"

Ren sighed. "No, how flexible do you think a dick is, Shinji? ...Wait how big do you think mine is? I was sitting by your side here the whole time."

"I wouldn't know!" Shinji blushed.

Ren thought they were going to go into another debate over Shinji's strange perceptions of how the world worked, but instead he started tugging at Ren, trying to guide him to lay on top. "Well, you better put it in then. You said you would and how else am I going to know?"

Now it was Ren's turn to blush, he didn't expect such... forwardness? From Shinji, but it was nice that he was insisting on this instead of making Ren go back to his bed to jerk off to him in lingerie once again. Ren tried to move quickly, knowing he wasn't going to last long, and shoved his sweatpants down so it bunched up mid-thigh. After a mini search for the lube, finding it tangled up in the sheets near Shinji's hip, he got himself slicked up and started pushing in slowly.

Ren's breath stuttered, and he nearly came from just putting the head in Shinji. But knowing Shinji wouldn't let that go until they both died if he did, he resolved to keep going at least for a few thrusts before he let go. Once Ren was in all the way, he knew he didn't stand much of a chance, because the silky feeling of Shinji's stockings brushing up against his back, the wet, tight heat of him around Ren, and the way he almost glowed in the lamplight, making the slowly darkening bruises of Ren's love bites all over his chest stand out even more was overwhelming. As he shifted his hips experimentally, Shinji's dick even gave a little interested twitch and Ren groaned. He couldn't even process if he thrusted the few times like he intended because everything was just an aroused haze until his orgasm was searing a white-hot line up his spine and his release spilled into Shinji, who was keening, wrapping both arms around him to hold him close as his hips stuttered, body clenching down around Ren snugly.

Once he came to, he noted he had already slipped out of Shinji at some point, and he'd somehow gotten on his back, with Shinji clinging to him tight as he laid on his chest. He wanted to clean up, but apparently cuddling took priority for Shinji, and it didn't look like they'd be getting up until morning. Ren wasn't looking forward to the discomfort and mess when they woke up, but he would be okay. More than okay, actually.

* * *

The morning after, a packaged arrived at Atori for Shinji. He didn't open it until that night since he had to dash off to ORE Journal. He kept it with him the whole day until he returned to their room and Ren could see the way his face went pale when he read out who the sender was. As he opened up the package, his face went bright red and Ren knew he wasn't going to get anything out of him like that, so he stepped over to look at what was inside...

It was Shinji's missing clothes. There was a note too, and Shinji had picked that up to read, but Ren could already imagine the mocking tone it was probably written in. Instead he just clenched his fist, imagining it clocking Kitaoka right in the jaw next time he saw him, Mirror World or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Also NSFW links but, I used these as a basis for the Shinji lingerie, just in case my descriptions of it aren't that great in the fic lol. [here,](https://i.etsystatic.com/15883012/r/il/4ef54c/2629683578/il_794xN.2629683578_tj8w.jpg) and [here.](https://i.etsystatic.com/14356064/r/il/996da4/2692239829/il_1588xN.2692239829_mprz.jpg)


End file.
